


Of Hoarfrost and Snowdrifts

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [28]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Winter, they're in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: The usual cold of hoarfrost is replaced with slightly milder, snowy daysor: Baz could do without the mittens, really
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Of Hoarfrost and Snowdrifts

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for COC2019 day 28 prompt: frost.
> 
> I own nothing and u know it

**Simon**

After a couple of days of blinding sun and glittering hoarfrost covering literally everything, it was rather wonderful to wake up to an overcast day that felt, if not warm, at least not bitingly cold either. 

I’d managed to get Baz out of the house, too, bearing all of his complaints with a happy smile. I loved snow, no matter what Baz claimed that said about my ego, and I especially loved snow on days where you could actually be out and enjoying it.

“I don’t like this,” Baz said as I threw a hat and a pair of mittens at him. That I inadvertently hit him in the face with both was just an added bonus, and his face was hilarious. “Oh, very funny Snow, very funny.”

“I thought so,” I replied, sniggering. Grabbing his now be-mittened hand in mine, I pulled him along. Once outside the door he dug his heels in, and what had been leading turned into something more like towing. “Come on, come on, come on!”

“I’m not exactly looking forward to this, you know,” he muttered, still more or less standing still as I tried to move us forward. 

“If you don’t start walking I’ll let go, just so you know,” I said. He snorted. I let go. He didn’t expect me to actually let go, I think, because he almost toppled when I did it. You haven’t lived until you see the vampire you love acting like Bambi on ice all while glaring at you.

The tables turned slightly when I laughed hard enough to fall over. I landed in a pile of snow, and while it was a soft pile of snow, it wasn’t as powdery soft as it had been the days before. That gave me an idea. I started gathering a small pile.

“Well, when you feel like not making snow angels anymore, I’ll be over here,” Baz said, still laughing. He turned his back towards me, continuing in the direction we’d been going before our unintentional faceplants happened. The pile had grown enough to make it good.

The noise Baz made when the snowball hit him in the back of the head was hilarious, and sounded a bit like that time I ‘accidentally’ tipped him out of bed at Watford. I’ll keep claiming accident forever, no matter what anyone says. 

“Snow!” Baz yelled as he turned around to look at me. I was so busy laughing I could only wave at him. I didn’t stop laughing even when he dropped a good handful of snow down the back of my collar, even if the laugh was mixed with shrieks - manly shrieks! - then. 

I swept my leg out and managed to trip him, and he landed with an ‘oomph’ face-down in the snow. He flipped over on his back with a groan, and we just laid there in silence for a while, staring up at the cloudy sky. I had never loved him as much as I did then.

**Author's Note:**

> Only two days more to go and I cannot believe how quick this time has gone and also how much it's dragged on for


End file.
